The present invention relates to electrical coils and more particularly to a method of connecting electrical coils to a conductive circuit on a circuit board substrate.
In the construction and connection of electrical coils, such as inductances and resistances and especially delay lines, it is necessary in many cases to tap off from the coils at various points along the coil. The usual method for providing for such a tap off is, during the winding of a coil, to insert momentarily at the desired connection point in the winding a mechanical finger around which one or more of the coil turns will be taken and thereafter to remove the finger so that on the continuation of the winding the coil will be smooth until the finger is inserted at the next desired connection location. This method provides a loop or group of loops which may then be connected to electrical terminals, or other components on a circuit board.
In recent years, a new method of circuit board assembly utilizing surface mount components has come into increased acceptance. In this system of assembly, leadless components or components with specially formed leads are attached to connection locations on the circuit board.
Common attachment techniques include, but are not limited to, soldering, conductive epoxying, ultrasonic bonding, laser bonding, welding and mechanical contacting. Any device or process which will simplify the manufacture of circuit boards becomes extremely desirable since the saving of even minute amounts of material or time multiplies into substantial savings.